Fate ,Karma, and the Chestnut Tree Café
by shippers-unite
Summary: Sometime after the last episode of Total Drama World Tour and a little before the filming of Total Drama All Stars the cast of Total Drama Island with the addition of Alejandro find themselves tangled up in even more drama and action than the last 3 seasons combined. It all starts and ends at the Chestnut Tree Café.
1. Chapter 1

_**Message from the Author**_

_**First time publishing a story on this site! Woo! Anyways this story might get a little complicated. The end pairings may change seeing as I like both Gwen and Courtney and think they both go well with Duncan. However at the moment I am DxC fan. I fell in love with this couple in TDI and thought Gwen and Trent were perfection. So as of this moment the pairings will be DxC and TxG, there will also be some crack pairings which I'll let you discover on your own. Sorry if this upsets anyone!**_

* * *

Courtney wearily plopped down on one of the stiff wooden chairs in her favorite café. Scanning the menu quickly she surveyed the surrounding area as she impatiently waited for someone to take her order her foot tapping loudly against the tiled floor. She angrily shoved a stubborn strand of brown hair behind her ear when a voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"Courtney?" A tall broad-shouldered teen stood in front of her table, his clothing disheveled, his black hair contrasting with his brilliant green eyes. A large smile bloomed across his tanned face as he regarded her. "I knew it was you! How have you been?"

"Oh um hey Trent, I've been good I guess." Her hazel eyes critically looked him over, she hardly ever ran into one of the other former contestants from TDI. Unsure of if he had heard the news of Duncan and Gwen she decided to proceed carefully. "Did you watch last season's episodes?"

"Oh yeah of course." His smile became more forced. "So. Duncan and Gwen huh?"

"Yeah." The smile vanished from her face as she abandoned all attempts at feigning being okay. A tight, emotionless mask settled across her features.

Silence and tension filled the air for a moment as Courtney attempted to reign in her emotions and Trent struggled to find the right words to say. They regarded each other silently both aware that the other was hiding feelings and both reluctant to acknowledge that fact.

Trent finally broke the silence "If you ever need to talk, you I'm willing to listen right? I know we weren't close or anything but what they did…." He seemed to struggle for a moment "what they did was a little harsh. Even someone like you would be hurt by that." Offering a wry smile he looked up, rather apprehensive as to whether or not she'd give him one of her trademark Courtney tantrums.

"I... appreciate the offer. However what that Neanderthal and Gwen do is their own business and no longer affects me what so ever. If you'll excuse me, I'm late for a meeting." Abruptly she stood and briskly stalked out of the restaurant without having ordered anything, valiantly and unsuccessfully trying to fight down her the rage that was boiling within her. A loud crash startled all the customers as Courtney viciously kicked a trashcan over before hurriedly righting it and picking up the trash.

Trent stood and watched her go, as soon as she was done apologizing to and then arguing with owner of said trashcan the pretty brunette stalked off before her shoulders slumped and he watched as the pouring rain blurred the outline of her figure. He wondered if he was the only one who noticed that her shoulders shook slightly. Sighing he picked up his guitar.

"Trent, man you ready to play?" The café's manager, Finn, called out.

"Yeah dude gives me a sec." Slinging the strap of his guitar over his shoulder he sprinted to the stage to set up for his first performance.

Meanwhile…..

Gwen wiped her paint covered hands on her black jeans and pulled her hood down lower to protect her face from the bitter wind. The rain pelted her relentlessly as she quickly crossed the street before ducking into the Chestnut Tree Café. Scurrying inside she felt her phone vibrate in her jean pocket. Too busy fumbling around in her pocket before plucking her phone out, she didn't notice the dark-haired teen crooning into the microphone. Taking a seat towards the back after pushing through the throngs of people she scanned the text on her phone. The Goth's eyes narrowed and her lips thinned as she quickly read her newest message.

**_Babe, I hve to cancel our date. Cant talk. sorry. Love you_**

Sighing she rested her head on her hand not bothering to respond. This was the third date Duncan had canceled. Finally her eyes drifted to the stage however the mass of people blocked her view. The song lyrics made her heart ache a little.

_"I don't want to love you now if you'll just leave someday_

_I don't want to turn around if you'll just walk away_

_Baby you and me got lost somewhere_

_We can't move on_

_We can't stay here_

_Maybe you and me have had enough_

_Maybe we aren't meant for thins love"_

The singer had a beautiful voice, deep and rich, he seemed as though he meant every single word he sang, like it was all the words were part of his soul. Eyes narrowing Gwen realized she recognized that voice. With a sinking feeling she stood and gazed up at the stage. Her normally pale face paled even further as her brown eyes took in Trent perched on an old wooden stool, strumming on his guitar, his eyes closed. His face and posture were relaxed and a small smile was on his face. He opened his eyes and there was so much sadness in them, he closed them once again as he sang the next verse his voice a little louder than before.

_"Take my hand  
_  
_ And I will lead you through the broken promise land  
_  
_ Yes I can, oh yes I can  
_  
_ I can be there when you need it  
_  
_ I'll give it all 'til you can't feel it anymore"_

Her heart stuttered in her chest as a mixture of emotions flashed across her face ranging from despair to doubt to panic. Shoving her way through the crowd of people she was so close to the exit when she stumbled and fell. Scrambling back up quickly she chanced a peek at the stage to find Trent's gorgeous green eyes fluttering open. He flashed a smile at the crowd and then his eyes met her, recognition and surprise flickered across his face. Panic welled up inside her and she shoved her way out to the street as Trent stumbled over the words to the lyrics.

Somewhere across town…..

Duncan slouched against the brick wall his head bobbing to the music blasting from his headphones. The awning above him blocked most of the rain and he didn't really feel like moving from the spot. A bruise bloomed across his jaw line and his blue eyes were hard and steely as he glared at his surroundings. He checked his phone to see if he had a message from Gwen. Nope. She was probably pissed. Hell he knew Courtney would have been raving and foaming at the mouth if he'd ever dared to cancel on her. Gwen just took it all in a stride hardly ever showing emotion. Courtney was always letting her emotions control her. Particularly her anger…. But she could also be so passionate… Quickly he dispelled those thoughts from his head. All it ever did was give him a headache. A yellow mini cooper stopped in front of him as the light turned red. Something about the car seemed familiar. His eyes slide to the driver's seat. It was clearly a female and at the moment she was facing the opposite direction. His eyes narrowed as he scrutinized the driver skeptically._ Nah_, he thought to himself, _no way in hell its Courtney._ _What would she be doing on this side of town?_

He relaxed and continued eyeing the driver curiously; almost as if she could sense him staring she stiffened and turned, glancing in his brown hair softly framed a slightly tanned face as deep brown eyes flecked with gold and green gazed at him in surprise and hurt before her facial expression went blank. Before he could blink the light turned green and she was gone a trail of dust left behind as she sped away. He stood there for moment stunned and stared after her.

_Shit it was princess._


	2. Chapter 2

**You**_** guys are awesome, I had three reviews on the same day I published my story. I just want you to know that completely made my day! **__**Was this update soon enough? I'll try to update as often as I can but it might be a little difficult due to school. I have so many AP classes so I may only update on weekends and the chapters might be short. **__**Thank you so much for all your reviews! I love Duncan and Courtney's relationship. I really hope I can create an accurate representation of it! I also loved how comfortable and easy Trent and Gwen's relationship seemed. Please let me know if you think I should change anything. **_**Constructive**_** criticism is welcome!**_

* * *

A week later…

Slipping quietly into the café Courtney allowed herself to get lost in the crowd. Aundrea waved from behind the counter before bringing Courtney her usual Frappuccino and scone.

"Excuse me, but is that by any chance Trent singing?" Courtney asked with slight interest as she primly folded her legs and draped a napkin over her lap to catch stray crumbs, she was little later than usual and wanted to make sure she hadn't missed him.

Andrea smiled warmly and shoved a few wavy strands of light brown hair with golden highlights behind her ear. "Yeah I'm so glad Finn hired him a couple days, his voice is amazing."

"Yeah, he's a very talented musician. How is Finn?" Courtney said affection evident in her tone as she watched Aundrea's dark brown eyes light up and her cheeks turn a pretty pink. A small smile slipped onto Aundrea's pale face and she leaned against the wall as she conversed.

"He's fine. The kid is driving me crazy. He keeps trying to take me on all these fancy dates and all I want to do is just sit and talk and you know be together. He's such a mushy person." She responded laughing lightly.

"You talking about me Babe?" A tall, lean, and tanned teen wrapped his arms around Aundrea's willowy frame. His blue eyes regarded them cheerfully and his short brown hair was tussled.

"Sorry Courtney but I need to borrow my lovely girlfriend for a moment." And with a wink he whisked Aundrea away. Chuckling Courtney sipped on her drink and observed Trent from her seat. A small smile, one of the first genuine ones she'd seen all week, stole across his face as he lost himself in the music.

_"Is it my fault_

_I loved and lost_

_You're what it cost_

_And now I'm alone dear_

_You listen to me speak but you don't hear_

_We went around and around_

_And now you're gone without a sound_

_Is it my fault"_

His eyes met hers across the room and he smiled as she lifted her hand to wave. She'd come to all of his concerts after the day she'd walked out. They hardly ever talked. But it was silent show of support, of unity. He'd ended up telling her about his incident with Gwen the week before and this was her way of saying I'm here for you. The crowd cheered, like they always did, and he descended from the stage. Within moments he was at her table and ordering a water.

"Haven't heard that song before. Original?" Courtney asked, one perfectly plucked eyebrow raised as she took a bite out of her scone.

"Wrote it last night. What'd you think?" His green eyes regarded her anxiously and he fidgeted, running a hand through his black hair. A faint blush crawled across his tan and freckled cheeks. His trademark green shirt with the black handprint had been replaced with a plaid button down and baggy jeans. He looked nice Courtney noted absently as she smiled and responded with a soft "I loved it."

For a moment they sat there in companionable silence while the crowd dispersed to the streets and the dim lights of the café flickered overhead. The song brought back memories of Gwen for Trent. His feeling of being abandoned taking over as he wondered if something was wrong with him and that was why she had so suddenly up and run. Courtney swirled the last few drops of water around in her cup and thought of Duncan. She had long ago acknowledged the fact that she'd let the competition get to her head. Her over controlling nature had taken over and well, she had become a bitch. She had been so afraid of losing him, of becoming like her parents, broken and disconnected she had completely ignored his feelings and opinions while letting her obsession with a perfect relationship and life take over. Her regrets haunted her and with a small bitter smile she realized she had so much more in common with Trent than she had originally thought. Each lost in their respective thoughts they didn't notice the slim figure observe them from outside the large window before silently walking away a small smirk on her face, and a haughty look in her eyes as she twirled a strand of short dark hair and looked victoriously at the picture she had just snapped on her phone.

Somewhere across town in an old bar Lindsay giggled as a man attempted to seduce her.

"Hey babe why don't we go somewhere more… private." He leered at her over the top of his sunglasses. The drink in her glass had long ago vanished and she was feeling more than a little tipsy. The man ran a hand through his greasy blonde hair and attempted to sling an arm over her slim shoulders.

"What do you think you're doing?" The voice was dry, apathetic, but vaguely threatening. The man, startled and slightly pissed at being interrupted turned abruptly about to express his anger at being interrupted with his fists. However one look at who had spoken sent him scrambling away from the beautiful but rather unintelligent blonde who's eyes had lit up.

"Noah!" she exclaimed brightly walking towards the tall and rather muscular teenager standing before her. "When did you get here?" Her blue eyes looked up at him innocently as she snuggled against his chest. Since TDI Noah had bulked up, he wasn't as muscular as say Justin or Alejandro but he boasted a nice six pack and had grown a few inches. His sarcastic personality had however remained the same.

"Just a moment ago, if you'd bother to check your phone you would have realized I said to meet me at eight, not seven." Noah looked at her with amusement and affection swimming in his hazel eyes. "Did you get the numbers mixed up again or something?"

"OH! It totally makes sense now! I forgot that was how you spelled eight!" The ditzy blond said smiling and stumbling a little before he caught her.

Suddenly the simultaneous ringing of their phones interrupted their conversation. Both quickly checked to see if the message was important when Lindsay let out a small gasp "OMG! Isn't that like Courtney and Lent? Are they on a date? They seem totally into each other!" she gushed.

"His name is Trent babe."

Outside the bar walked a couple hand and hand. The girl was slim and tan with long blonde hair and warm green eyes, the boy was muscular with shaggy blonde hair, bright blue eyes and gigantic smile plastered on his face as he excitedly relayed what had happened at the party last night to his girlfriend.

"Tyler just got up on top of the table and started yelling about how he had the hots for Eva! Man I couldn't believe what I was hearing it was so-" The party boy broke off as both he and his surfer babe's phones vibrated signaling a new message. Bridgette apologetically smiled up at him before checking the text while Geoff took of his cowboy hat and fumbled around inside of it before triumphantly pulling out his phone. Rolling her eyes at her boyfriend's antics Bridgette directed her attention towards the picture on her screen. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she looked at the picture which showed Courtney dressed nicely and smiling softly at the boy across from her who appeared to be Trent who also was dressed nicely and was directing a nervous smile at Courtney as he blushed. Of course Courtney being on a date didn't surprise Bridgette in the slightest, Courtney was very pretty and many guys had vied for her attention. What surprised, and irritated her, was that her friend was on a date with Trent and hadn't bothered telling her.

"Dude, is that Courtney and…. Trent?" Geoff said as he peered at his phone.

Back at the Chestnut Tree café and blissfully unaware of the drama that was ensuing outside Trent watched Courtney as she animatedly described the article she had read in national Geographic. Her tan cheeks had become pale from being secluded in indoors, which was a result of Duncan and Gwen's betrayal, but now rosy patches had appeared on her cheeks and her eyes were lit up and her wavy brown hair cascaded around her face and for the first time in a long time Trent wasn't thinking about Gwen.

She was smiling at him now, a small amused smile and belatedly Trent realized she'd asked him a question. Blushing slightly he nervously rubbed the back of his neck and laughed while nodding hoping that would be an adequate response to whatever she had said. Courtney just smiled and shook her head slightly. Once again he found himself distracted by her pretty brown eyes which had almost undistinguishable flecks of dark green and her soft brown hair. They chatted for a while as people came and left and the sky turned dark outside. Eventually Aundrea reluctantly interrupted their conversation on the Game of Thrones series to tell them it was closing time. Surprised Trent glanced at the clock on the wall to see it was midnight and that he had been talking with Courtney for five hours. Glancing back over at his companion he saw her handing some cash to Aundrea to pay for her food and when their eyes met she offered him a smile and wave before walking outside and disappearing into the night. He lingered at the table for a moment and packed up his guitar watching as Finn attempted to kiss Aundrea while she cleaned tables. He laughed a little at their antics and when Finn glanced up winked and gave him a thumbs up. However as soon as Finn returned his attention to his girlfriend who was insistently pushing him away as she tried vainly to work Trent's expression turned nostalgic and wistful. With a sigh he pushed open the glass door and walked outside. A cool breeze blew strands of his messy black hair into his eyes as he began his walk home thoughts of what was and what could be on his mind as he thought of two very different girls.

Gwen stretched her cramped muscles and cracked her knuckles. Her sketchpad rested on her lap, a very accurate sketch of Duncan filled the page. Her colored pencils rested next her and she quickly grabbed the green one and began to color in his eyes. He had asked her to sketch him weeks ago and she just couldn't say no to that face. _And_ she thought to herself, _I just really love his green eyes. They're so full of emotion and... wait. Duncan's eyes aren't green. _Horrified she tossed the pencil across the room and it hit the wall with a small thud. On her paper was a perfect sketch of Duncan. Except for his eyes. His eyes were obviously Trent's. Almost without realizing it she grabbed the page ripping it out of her sketch book and into tiny shreds. Her heart for some reason was beating erratically in her chest and she snatched her phone up off the carpeted floor of her bedroom to call Duncan. To hear his voice. To remind herself it was he that she loved. That it was him with his blue eyes and his green Mohawk and his smirk that made her heart pound. As the screen of her phone came to life it notified her that she had a message from an unknown number. She was going to ignore it, she had far more important matters to attend to at the moment but something made her fingers disobey her mind and click on the image included in the text. Something made her zoom in on the two figures sitting across from each other in a familiar looking café. Distantly her brain registered that it was Courtney and Trent.  
_  
How ironic._

Duncan absently tossed his pocketknife into the air. Loud music blared from his speakers the guitar loud and electric. He nodded his head in time to the beat while his pitbull snored beside him. Restlessly he shoved his knife back into his pocket and stood up before pounding a fist into his punching bag. Once, twice, three times. Sweat began to pour down his head as he lost count of how many punches he'd thrown. Grabbing a bottle of water he chugged it and snatched up his ringing cellphone to see he had eight new messages. Two from Geoff, one from DJ, one from Lindsay, three from Owen and one from an unknown number.

**Dude have you heard yet.**

**Seriously the picture is like every where man.**

**Duncan you okay brother? Me and bunny just saw the picture.**

**OMG Duncan have you like heard yet?! I mean its seriously so totally surprising**

**Dudeee did they send it to you too?**

**Um two burgers, extra large fries, a shake and some beans**

**Aw sorry man that last text was for my mom**

"What the hell?" Duncan muttered to himself as he opened the text from the mysterious number. A picture popped up on his phone screen and he was so surprised he automatically slammed his fist into his punching bag. It swung back hard knocking him to the ground. "SHIT!" he cursed quickly picking himself up off the ground and checking the picture for confirmation. It was definitely Courtney and Trent, but why the fuck were they together. An irrational anger took over and he threw another punch at the only to have the skin on his knuckles split. Angrily muttering and cursing under his breath he made his way to the bathroom and attempted to rationalize the reasons they would be together.

The cold water made his hand sting but he ignored it. _Princess_, he thought to himself, _wait shit I meant Courtney. Aw what the hell man its not like anyone can hear my thoughts. Princess must only be with him to try to piss me off. That's the only reason she'd date such a pussy._

Thoroughly satisfied with this conclusion he relaxed and went back to reclining on his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sooooooo sorry that my chapters aren't very long. Please don't hate me! It may be a while before I update next. I'm dealing with a little drama of my own and surprisingly writing isn't helping me cope. I also need to focus on my art portfolio. Unfortunately I have not yet figured out a theme for it. Another thing to add to my to do list. Awesome. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I love it when ya'll review so please keep it up guys! Thanks!**

* * *

Courtney ducked through the door to her house quickly locking it behind her. In the kitchen her parents yelled. Her mother's voice ripped through the air, shrill and scathing. Her father responded his voice deep and harsh. Freezing she stood absolutely still straining to hear any movement from the other room. The back door slammed shut the sound echoing through the house. Wincing, she stealthily made her way to her room and snuck through the door before turning the lock behind her as small act of rebellion. On her walls were thousands of pictures of people, places and things. It was her only decoration. Being a photographer and journalist had been her dream as child. Her grandmother had given her a camera for her fifth birthday. She had carried to everywhere and snapped millions of pictures in a futile attempt to capture and freeze the few genuinely happy moments in her life. It was long forgotten dream, her parents had trampled over it and insisted that she had to do bigger things, better things than take silly pictures. She had to be the perfect daughter. She was the perfect daughter. They were a perfect family. Except for when they fought, except for when she curled into a tiny ball and pretended not to hear. She never cried, a perfect child would never cry. Guiltily she glanced at the couple of dents in her wall and the faint discoloration. The few, scratch that, many times she had lost control her room had suffered. Sighing she plopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling fan as it circled overhead. Her ceiling was a bright white as were the walls. The curtains on her windows and her bed sheets were a light green. Outside her window crickets chirped. Downstairs her mother cried. Sitting alone in her room, Courtney lay impassively, willing her mind to go blank and for the tears not to leave her eyes.

Her phone rang and the voice of Rob Thomas filled her tiny room for a moment before she rolled over, reaching a hand out to grab for the irritating device. The bright little screen filled her rom with light and she squinted slightly as she gazed down at it. Quickly she clicked decline when she saw the name Alejandro flash across the screen. _What the crap does he want?_ Flopping back down on her bed she grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest. Moments later her phone vibrated signaling a new message. Groaning Courtney rolled onto her stomach and once again chose to ignore her infuriating peers.

_Buzz_

_Buzz _

_"These little wonders, these twists and turns of fate, time falls away…."_

_Buzz_

_Buzz_

Letting out a small scream of frustration she snatched the poor little phone up and angrily smashed the buttons to turn it off before tossing it across the bed. Sighing she turned onto her side trying to get comfortable. But her room was too cold and she felt to alone lying there. Outside her room she could hear her mother moving around aimlessly before the door once again slammed shut. Courtney could hear the corvette's engine start as her mother sped away. Grabbing her iPod she frantically turned the music on in a futile attempt to make herself feel less alone, less abandoned. For moment Duncan's face filled her mind. When they had been together she would call him and he would tell her stories until she fell asleep, he would comfort her and occasionally he would drive over to her house and she would lay in his arms. But Duncan wasn't hers anymore. It was time to let go. The feeling creeped over her and cold fear seized her heart as she wondered if it would always be this way. If she would always be alone. Curling into a tiny ball she wondered when she had become so fucked up.

Alejandro angrily jammed his phone back into his pocket and observed the haughty senorita before him. Her shining ebony hair swished as she cocked her head to the side and her dark blue eyes sparkled with malice. A superior smirk worked its way onto her face as she watched him. _Damn she's sexy_ he admitted to himself.

"Did she ignore you?" her voice was amused and she shifted her weight to the other foot her hip jutting out. Even knowing she was a bitch he couldn't stay away. His green eyes stared back at her.

"Yes." he admitted after a beat of silence.

"Perfect." Heather's voice was crawling with satisfaction as she leaned against the doorframe of his apartment. A tiny red tank top and tiny jean shorts kept grabbing his attention. Running a hand through his shaggy brown hair he attempted to gather his thoughts.

"Oh? Are you going to explain this little plan to me or not?" One eyebrow rose up, one perfectly sculpted eyebrow. Because it was manly to sculpt your eyebrows.

"Just trying to stir up drama. Someone has to since Chris is out of the picture." She snorted and examined her manicured fingernails. he could tell that wasn't all there was to it. "Are you going to let me in or not?" irritation crept into her voice.

"Of course, what kind of man would I be if I didn't allow a beautiful lady such as yourself into my humble abode." His voice dripped with charm and he looked up at her from beneath long dark lashes. He smirked as he caught the color rising in her cheeks. Fixing him with a haughty stare she lifted her head up fractionally to look down at him.

"A good one."

He laughed as she swept inside her hips swinging back and forth.

"Where is the fun in that?" he practically growled as he grabbed her around the waist and shut the door. _Finally _he thought triumphantly.

Trent drove home slowly, music softly coming from his speakers and filling the empty silence. Gwen had always loved his truck. It was from the 60's and was a light blue. He could still picture her beside him, window down and bobbing her head to the beat her feet propped up on the dash. She would probably smiling. Was she smiling now? Preoccupied with his thoughts he didn't notice the opossum at first. It crept across the gravel road its fur blending in with the street and rocks. He swerved sharply his truck spinning out of control. Adrenaline rushed through his veins as he frantically attempted to spin the wheel. His head banged against the dashboard and then collided with his headrest the seatbelt tight and constricting against his chest as he crashed into the tree. The opossum froze and stared at the wrecked truck with wide eyes before scurrying across the road. Dark spots filled Trent's vision as the airbags depleted. Static filled his ears. He couldn't see, he couldn't feel, he couldn't hear, he couldn't breathe. For one agonizing moment the pain shot through him like a white hot knife and then he blacked out.

Gwen paced circles in her room. _Should I call him? Maybe I should wait? Who the hell took that damn picture?! _Letting out a moan of anger and frustration she collapsed on her carpeted floor and rested her head in her paint covered hands. Trent had never expressed interest in Courtney. But she hadn't spoken to him in a long time, maybe they had gotten close during that time. Last she'd heard he was still trying to cope with their breakup. _Why do I even care?_

The carpet was soft against her legs and her hands cold against her cheeks. The lights in her room were off leaving her in darkness. Music softly wafted through the air from her radio. _Oh God _she thought as she recognized the song. It was their song. _I guess its not our song anymore._ Sighing she rolled onto her side and glanced at her phone. One message from Duncan. _Gah, I do not want to deal with all this right now._

Composing herself she checked the text clutching the phone tightly in her hands and praying that the simple text would help her somehow.

**I love you.**

Feeling her break just a little she set the phone down and crawled into bed.

Duncan stood outside on his porch in the cool night air. His hair was wet and fell into his face, sticking to his skin. His phone was held tightly in his hand his knuckles completely white. Something was shifting. Something was wrong. He could _feel_ it. Hell he could practically taste the tension in the air. He leaned against the porch railing and watched the grass sway in the breeze. The moon was full and stars were out and a memory lingered in his mind. A memory of talking with Gwen under the stars. But his mind had been on Courtney then and much to his chagrin it was Courtney on his mind now.

Shaking his head as if that would help him clear his thoughts he turned to go inside. The sound of siren filled the night and he quickly ducked and rolled under his porch. The dirt and rocks dug into his stomach and the night air was cool against his skin. _Aw what the hell they couldn't have found out about it all ready!_ His panicked thoughts ran in his head and his heart beat frantically until he saw the ambulance pass by. Letting out a sigh of relief he crawled back out, grass and dirt sticking to his hands and knees. Checking once more for the cops he sprinted back indoors.

Beth checked the clipboard in her hands once more. Her grip tightened slightly as she read the name once again. _It couldn't be the Trent I know. That's too much of a coincidence_ she reassured herself. Taking a deep breath she pushed through the doors to check the patient. The monitor's steady beep filled the silence. A figure lay on the bed, his black hair contrasting sharply with his pale, clammy skin. A large angry red gash covered one cheek and bandages covered portions of his chest and leg. Beth inhaled sharply at the realization that this was her friend. After checking his pulse, and monitor, she quickly sent a text to Lindsay describing what had happened to their musically gifted friend. Nervously biting her lip Beth studied his appearance, dark purple circles were under his eyes, his normally tan complexion was frighteningly wan and he looked incredibly frail. His black hair was splayed across the top of the crisp white pillow and tubes were connected to his body by various sharp glistening needles.


End file.
